


Tequila Surprise

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Harry wakes up to find Draco in his bed and the smell of sex heavy in the room. Now if he could just remember what happened.





	

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Word Count:** 3,774  
**Betas and others:** alisanne and unbroken_halo

~~@~~

Tequila Surprise

~~@~~

Harry woke up with a blinding headache and the taste of old trainers in his mouth. He attempted to pry his eyes open, realizing quite quickly that might be a bad idea. He covered his eyes with his left hand as he reached for the bedside table with his right. His hand landed in a pile of soft hair and his covers moaned. He sat bolt upright, a move he immediately regretted as he opened his eyes. The shock of pale blond hair on his pillows jolted him into action as he realized just who the other person was.

A quick peek under the covers revealed that he and Malfoy were both naked as the day they were born. The smell of sex hung heavy in the room and the dull ache in his arse told him he’d bottomed. He shifted gingerly and decided it had been more than once. 

His mind started working overtime. _How had he ended up with Malfoy in his bed?_

The covers next to him stirred, as Draco woke and muttered, “Fuck, did I get hit by the Knight Bus?” 

“Like I could get that lucky,” Harry mumbled, not quite softly enough to keep Draco from hearing.

Draco sat up and replied with a smirk, “Potter, you wound me. Although, after last night, I’d suspect you’re the wounded one.”

Harry replied with a snarl and then a groan as he began to recall the previous evening. 

_Hermione had come over to drag Harry out and would not take no for an answer._

_“Harry, it’s time to go out and have some fun. You work all day and you stay home every night. You’ve become old before your time!” Hermione admonished._

_“I was born old,” Harry replied. “Really, Mione, I’m fine.”_

_“Come out with me for just a little while?” Hermione pouted as she spoke. “If you don’t go I’ll have to stay home and its Karaoke night. You know I love Karaoke night.”_

_Harry sat for a few minutes before he threw his hands up in the air and agreed to join his friend at the local pub. Once they arrived they found a table near the makeshift stage and sat back to enjoy the show._

_“Come on, Harry,” Hermione cajoled. “One shot, just one. I promise you’ll like it._

A soft caress on his thigh brought him back to reality. “What the fuck are you doing?” Harry shouted as he flinched under the touch and began to move away. He groaned and grabbed his aching head, remembering that movement was a bad thing this morning.

“Getting you to listen to me. You didn’t answer, so I thought I’d get your attention the same way I did last night,” Draco gave a sharp laugh. 

“Oh hell, Malfoy, don’t you have somewhere to be? Small animals to torture?” Harry asked pleadingly. “Can’t you let me die in peace here?”

Draco leaned in, ran his tongue over Harry’s jaw line and asked, “Having a little trouble remembering last night? Shall I refresh your memory a bit?”

Harry moaned softly, then pulled back quickly from the delicious mouth as he shouted, “Knock it off, Malfoy! I remember everything just fine.”

Draco’s eyes gleamed and he replied with an evil grin, “Do you now? You remember singing on the stage? You remember the song you sang? How you begged me to come home with you?” He pressed his chest against Harry’s side and whispered in his ear, “To fuck you into your mattress? You remember all of that, Harry?”

“Shut up, Malfoy!”

“Draco,” he stated.

“What?” Harry looked confused.

“I’ve had my prick in your arse — several times in fact — you should call me Draco, Harry,” he replied with a smirk. 

Harry shifted to the far side of the bed and stared at Draco. “You do realize you are totally delusional, right? I mean, you appear normal on the surface. but underneath that cold, calculating façade you present, you’re completely nuts.”

Draco opened his mouth to refute Harry's insult only to be stopped by Harry’s hand.

Harry shook his head as he fell back onto the mattress and covered his eyes with his arm as he retreated into his memories of the evening before…

_”Harry, you can’t go out dressed like that!” Hermione admonished. “You’ll never find a boyfriend if you don’t at least try to look decent.”_

_She walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of black slim-legged trousers and a steel grey sheer shirt. “Change. Now.” she demanded, tossing the outfit at him. “I’m not going out with you looking like a refugee. You can wear decent clothes tonight; you never know who will be around.”_

_Harry muttered under his breath, but did as his best friend asked and changed into the outfit she had selected. He knew from experience it was easier to agree than to spend the next several hours debating the issue._

Harry sat up and rubbed his temples to clear the cobwebs before he gingerly rose from the bed. 

“Where you going, lover?” Draco purred at him. 

“Stop that!” Harry yelled. “I’m not your lover!”

Draco propped himself up on one elbow and smirked. “Really? Because last night I’m fairly sure it was you I was fucking rather spectacularly, if I do say so myself.”

Harry’s face turned red and he glared at Draco. “Can you at least give me ten minutes of silence to think?!”

“Harry…” Draco said quietly. “I know a way that will show you the evening without traumatizing brain cells along the way. You can use Legilimency on me.”

Harry stopped and looked shocked for about thirty seconds before he spun back to face Draco, a dark look crossing his face. “Right, like I’d believe any memory of yours,” he spat. “You’d probably change it all around in your head before you let me in!” Turning back around, he stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. 

Draco lay back on the bed, his arm rising to cover his eyes as he said aloud, “Brilliant plan, Granger. Now what the fuck do I do?”

ooOOoo

Harry leaned back against the door, clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration. He just needed some time alone to figure out what had happened last night. ‘'Well,' he thought, remembering the soreness in his arse, ‘What happened besides the incredibly obvious.’

Stepping over to the bath, he turned the taps on full-force and climbed in. He sat, resting back against the side of the tub, and closed his eyes. He needed to think. He needed to remember. Pressing his fingers against his eyes, he made himself think back once more to the night before.

_Harry and Hermione walked into the bar and found a table near the makeshift Karaoke stage. The night was still early and the place was already fairly crowded. The smoke was hanging in the air and the dim lighting made it difficult to see very far around the room._

_The waitress came and Harry ordered an ale, while Hermione decided to try one of the evening’s special drinks. Harry finished his ale quite quickly and began to sip Hermione’s Tequila Sunrise. Hermione glared at him as she called the waitress over and ordered them each another drink._

_Out of the corner of Harry’s eye, he saw Malfoy walk up to the bar. When he sighed, Hermione followed his gaze and rolled her eyes at Harry. “Don’t you think it’s about time you just started talking to him?”_

_Harry smacked his hand on the table and replied sarcastically, "What a great idea, ‘Mione. Why the hell didn’t I ever think of that? Let me just call Draco over and see if he wants to be best mates while I’m at it!”_

_“The masses not worshiping you enough, Potter?” Draco drawled._

_Harry started and blushed when he realized that Draco had come up behind him and had probably heard the last part of his conversation with Hermione._

Harry stretched out in the tub. He felt the dull ache in his arse that told him he had been well fucked, and remembering who was in his bed, he was sure that his life was now also screwed. Harry knew this self pity was not helping. He needed to focus, to remember what in the name of Merlin’s uncle ever made him think bringing Malfoy to his flat was a good idea.

ooOOoo

The minute the bathroom door closed, Draco rushed from the bed and grabbed his trousers from the pile of clothing in the corner of the bedroom. He pulled his mobile out and punched a few buttons as he mumbled, “Pick up, Granger, or I swear I’m hexing your first born... Granger? Malfoy. Yes, I’m still at Potter’s.”

“Well, how did things go? Did you and Harry _get horizontal_?” Hermione asked.

Draco choked as he replied, “ _Get horizontal_? Oh for fuck’s sake, Granger, are we fourteen?”

Hermione could sense the eye roll on the other end of the phone.

“If you want to know if we fucked, just ask. And yes I fucked him. Quite spectacularly, in fact, three times. Now, can we get to the reason I called?” 

Hermione’s voice was short and crisp as she responded, “You needn’t be so crass, Malfoy. A simple yes would have been sufficient.”

“No time for niceties. You told me Potter wanted me. The way he’s been acting this morning, you’d think he woke up with the Weaselette in his bed.”

Hermione paused, choosing her words carefully. “Where is Harry right now?”

Draco said exasperatedly. “Taking a bath, although he’s been gone so long I’m beginning to suspect he’s drowned himself in order to avoid talking to me again.” 

“Malfoy… Draco, stop. If Harry is still in the bath, it simply means he’s trying to sort things out in his head. He was a bit tipsy when you two left last evening. You need to stay and convince him that this was not a _one off_ for you,” she said gently.

When Draco paused Hermione continued, her tone much sharper, “This had better not have been a one off for you, or so help me…”

Draco interrupted, “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Granger. While I’m not quite prepared to declare my undying love for all things Potter, if this had been a one off, or in this case a three off, I’d have been out the door before the sheets had dried.”

“Again, Malfoy, far more graphic than necessary. However your point is noted. Now, leave Harry be for a while longer. If he does not come out, go in.”

“GO IN!” Draco screeched, before looking quickly at the closed bathroom door. He willed the door to remain closed and continued at a softer volume. “I’m not going in there, he’s likely to hex my bits off, and I’m quite partial to them.”

“Draco, go take a nap. If Harry is not out in thirty minutes, go join him. I’m fairly certain that by that time he will have remembered and everything will be fine. Trust me.”

Draco snapped his mobile shut, tossed it back on his folded pile of clothing and muttered, “If I hadn’t trusted you last night, I wouldn’t be in this position now.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and sighed. “Thirty minutes,” he decided and then he was making his move.

ooOOoo

Harry waved his hand and reheated the bathwater so that soft mist rose from the surface. Another flick of his hand added some vetiver oil to the bath. As the oil infused into the liquid and rose with the steam, Harry was surrounded by a scent that was comfortable, familiar and something else he couldn’t quite place.

He leaned back and relaxed against the side of the tub and allowed himself to be taken back into his memories of last night. He recalled Draco standing and talking to them for a bit and having at least two more of those drinks Hermione kept ordering. 

Harry rubbed his temples in an effort to ease his headache and to help make the memories flow. As the memories started again, he groaned as he recalled getting up on the stage to sing.

_”Go ahead, Harry,” Hermione said enthusiastically as she pushed him towards the stage. “You love that song and you sing it so well.”_

_Harry hesitated for a second, before he rushed over to give his selection to the man running the control board. He jumped up onto the make-shift stage and pulled the microphone out of the stand._

_The bar was filled with dulcet tones of violins and a low rumble started in the bar. Harry began to sing in a rich tenor voice filled with emotion, “There’s a saying old, says that love is blind, still we’re often told, ‘seek and ye shall find’. So I’m going to seek a certain lad I’ve had in mind.”_

_The bar was suddenly still as everyone turned to listen to Harry, especially a tall blond with piercing gray eyes._

_Harry’s eyes searched the bar until he found Draco and locked eyes with him as he sang. “Looking everywhere, haven’t found him yet. He’s the big affair I cannot forget. Only man I ever think of with regret.”_

_Harry began to sway his hips in time with the music, as he poured his heart into the song. “I’m a little lamb who’s lost in the wood. I know I could, always be good. To one who’ll watch over me.”_

_The song ended to thunderous applause, as Harry climbed down from the stage. He sat by Hermione and grabbed the waitress to get a drink. “I’d like one of those fancy shot things you’ve got on the specials tonight.”_

_The waitress handed him the list, winked and pointed to one of the specials as she spoke, “I’d recommend this.”_

_“Oh I’d love a Festive Fuck,” Harry replied before he realized exactly what he was saying._

_A voice from behind him drawled, “If you’re looking for a festive fuck, Potter, you’ve found your man.”_

_“Is that an offer, Malfoy?”_

_Draco casually sat in the seat next to Harry. “Is that a yes, Potter?”_

_Harry stared at Draco until the waitress’ return broke his concentration. “Festive Fucks, compliments of the owner for singing that song. Seems it’s one of his favorites. Drink up boys.”_

_They finished the shots and another round purchased by Hermione. Harry knew he was staring at Draco, but he could not stop. There was something in his eyes that compelled him, called to him._

_Draco broke his gaze, tilted his head and smiled. “I must say you did sing quite well. I was pleasantly surprised by your voice.” His voice became soft and seductive, “So, Harry, do you need someone to watch over you?”_

_Harry responded by moving closer to Draco and breathed across his ear, his lips ghosting just across the pale skin as he whispered, “Not so sure I need someone to watch over me as I need someone to fuck me.”_

_Harry seized the opportunity to lean in for a kiss, deepening it slowly and sliding his tongue into Draco’s parted lips. They kissed heatedly until they moved apart suddenly, gasping for breath._

_“Come home with me, fuck me, need you so badly,” Harry murmured softly as he slid his mouth down the firm jaw line. “Want you in me now.”_

_Hermione shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. “Harry James Potter!” she hissed. “For the love of Merlin!”_

_Harry blushed. “Sorry ‘Moine.”_

_Draco, nearly incoherent with need snarled, “Apparate us, now!”_

Harry dropped his head back onto the edge of the tub and groaned. He had begged Draco to come home with him. The git wasn’t lying. Harry sat up quickly. The look in Draco’s eyes, it wasn’t contempt. It was lust and longing. And hope. 

As the rest of the evening passed through his head in a flash, Harry realized that Draco wanted him as much as Harry wanted Draco. Harry knew Draco wasn’t exactly patient and he was worried that he might have left already, misunderstanding Harry’s need to be alone as rejection. Just as he stood to get out of the tub, he heard the door handle jiggle ever so slightly. He sat back down, smirking, and waited for Draco to come inside.

ooOOoo

Draco was pacing back and forth in the bedroom. He began to wonder if just leaving wasn’t the best idea. It seemed clear to him that Harry was not interested in any sort of a repeat or continuation of last night. It was probably best if he cut his losses now, left while he still had some dignity.

However, the memory of Harry, naked and writhing beneath him, stopped him in his tracks. The desire and happiness on Harry’s face had been clear. He couldn’t have been mistaken. And Granger. There is no way she would have allowed him to leave with Harry if this wasn’t what Harry had wanted.

Pulling himself up to his full height, he strode over to the bathroom door and slowly turned the doorknob and walked inside. Harry had his arms hooked over the edge of the large round tub and was floating on his back, his prick hard and mostly above the water level.

ooOOoo

Harry heard the door open and a soft gasp as Draco entered the room. “Took you long enough to come after me,” Harry taunted. He lowered himself into the water and turned to face Draco. “You coming in or are you looking for an engraved invitation?”

Harry smiled as Draco stood in the doorway, his mouth slightly opened and his eyes darkening as he began to comprehend what Harry had just asked him. 

“I… uh,” Draco stammered. Harry watched his face as the look of shock was replaced with one of determination. Draco leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms against his chest. He raised an eyebrow as he spoke, “And what makes you so positive I still want what you’re offering?”

Harry’s gaze slowly moved down the fit body in front of him. His prick hardened even further as he quickly recalled the feeling of being filled by Draco’s gorgeous cock. Harry smirked, nodded his head towards Draco and replied cheekily, “You may say you’re not interested, but other parts of you seem to have a different opinion.”

Draco sauntered toward Harry, “Last evening was amusing, I suppose I could stay for a while if you’re offering something worthwhile.” 

Harry flipped onto his back and started floating again. He smiled, pushed his hips up and replied, “Oh I think you know what I’m offering.”

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped into the bath. “Lower your wand, Potter, before you put an eye out,” he said while nudging Harry over with his hip. 

Harry moved slightly to the right as he lowered his hips and sat on the bench that ran halfway around the tub. 

Draco sighed contentedly as he sat down in the steamy water. “Vetiver oil, seems you just can’t get enough of me, eh? 

Harry looked confused.

Draco sniffed dramatically, “My aftershave is made with that oil as its base.”

Harry slapped his forehead. “No wonder it smelled so familiar to me. It must have been in my head.” Harry pulled Draco into his arms and whispered softly, “Last night was amazing. I think I’d like to do it again, now that I remember.”

Draco huffed. “You told me you remembered before. Why should I believe you now?”

Harry kissed him on the shoulder in reply. He slowly slid his lips over Draco’s collar bone and to his neck. He paused to nip at the pale throat, before kissing Draco softly. 

“It was a bit embarrassing to wake up this morning, with you in my bed and only a vague recollection of how we got there and a delightful ache to tell me what we’d been up to.”

“I’m not certain if I’m pleased that you do finally remember or appalled that you actually forgot in the first place,” Draco said with a frown.

Harry turned to sit sideways on the bench and pulled Draco back into the vee of his legs, Draco’s back against his chest. They lounged silently in the tub, gentle caresses and touches soothing away any misgivings they might have had about the night before. As the water began to grow cool, Draco turned in Harry’s arms and gently pressed his lips against Harry’s.

As the kiss began to deepen, Harry suddenly pulled back, “No!” he said suddenly. Draco looked confused and began to shift out of Harry’s grasp. Harry pulled him tighter and continued, “No, not here. I want to see your beautiful body and worship it with my hands, my mouth, and my tongue. I want to make you sob with desire and need, just like you did to me last night.” 

Harry smiled as he stood and stepped out of the tub. He reached out a hand to Draco and gently pulled him up and out of the bathroom. Harry cast a wandless Drying Charm as they walked towards the bedroom. Harry stopped, turned to Draco and smirked. “Remind me to send some flowers to Hermione later today.” 

Draco stopped in the middle of the room, hands on his hips. “And why might you need to send Granger flowers?”

Harry pulled Draco to the bed and stretched, pulling the blond with him. “I told you I remember everything Draco, including the wink and the thumbs up she gave you right before we Apparated here,” Harry replied with a grin. 

Draco’s body stiffened. “And you’re not angry?” 

Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair as he answered. “I would be if I didn’t have everything I’ve ever wanted right here. I don’t expect us to move in together or anything, but I would like to spend time getting to know each other. Starting today.” 

“Sappy, sentimental Gryffindor,” Draco said as he kissed and then began to nip at Harry’s neck. 

Harry moaned softly and bucked his hips into Draco’s, before he replied, “Sarcastic, self-absorbed Slytherin.” 

Draco gave a dramatic huff. “You might as well sign my name to that card. Seems I’ve also got a lot to thank Grang...Hermione for.” 

Harry smiled. He’d settle this with Hermione later. Right now he had the man he’d wanted for some time in his bed and a plan to see just what it would take to get Draco to moan his name out loud. Several times.


End file.
